Simple Pleasures
by Green Sphynx
Summary: A simple moment of love shared between Hawke, Fenris and Sebastian. Or: shameless polyamory PWP
_Simple pleasures_

"Are you really sure about this?"

"Of course luv. I wouldn't suggest it otherwise."

"Yes you would."

Sebastian gave a soft laugh despite Hawke's disapproving pout, but at least he didn't argue. This man was too selfless, and it wouldn't be the first time it put the balance of their precarious relationship off. If it wasn't for Hawke's insistence, there would _be_ no relationship, precarious or not. They would simply be off feeling different levels miserable on their own sides of Hightown.

But, Hawke knew he couldn't take all the credit for this content thing between them. He was simply the only one willing to take it, as Fenris was unusually shy about the whole thing. It was rather adorable – but Hawke knew better than to say that. That would be another way to endanger this balance that still needed some secure footing even now.

They loved each other. It was simple as that. But Sebastian had his vows and had tried on multiple occasions to use those as an excuse to push Hawke and Fenris together, trying to step out himself. He didn't _want_ to step out, but he seemed to think that was best.

Hawke and Fenris disagreed. Loudly.

Fenris was shy from touch even on a good day. He floundered between sharing in the small casual intimacies between Hawke and Sebastian – a touch to the wrist, a quick kiss to the cheek, a brief hug followed by a warm smile – and keeping his distance altogether. It was more than obvious how he wanted it, but at the same time he kept shying away. They had managed to make him admit it was not because of the pain in his markings, as they had started to ease with fighting alongside mages – to his displeasure, of course. He hated it when the mages drew from his lyrium, even if they didn't do it on purpose, but it _did_ lessen the general ache his markings caused since he got out of Danarius' reach.

Together, Hawke and Sebastian had concluded Fenris' trouble with touch was old memories. Despite their relationship Sebastian still refused to tell Hawke what Fenris had confessed in good confidence – and it frustrated Hawke as much as it pleased him – but the brother was not unwilling to admit there were... _experiences_ in Fenris' past that could very well explain this.

If a touch had always meant punishment or pain, Hawke couldn't exactly blame him.

That didn't mean he didn't want to _change_ it.

They found Fenris exactly where they were expecting him, drinking alone in his mansion. He gave them a mildly surprised look at their entry when they marched in briskly and both grabbed for an arm, heaving Fenris to his feet easily with combined strength.

"I take it we're going somewhere?" Fenris asked amused, not attempting to pull from their grip to get away, or even just to put down the bottle. Sebastian kindly helped out with that last bit, plucking the bottle from his fingers to put it down on the bench again.

Muscles seemed to flex uncomfortably under Hawke's hand, and he could _see_ their grip made the elf uncomfortable, even if he was clearly refusing to admit it.

"We're going to my place," he stated with a grin, and they started to walk Fenris out as if this was the most normal thing in the world. And Fenris let them.

 _A good sign, if one was to ask Hawke._

"And what, pray tell, are we going to do at your place?"

"You'll see~"

This earned him a somewhat suspicious look, and Sebastian laughed softly again, shaking his head as he caught Fenris scrutinising glance next. "Don't worry, luv. We will just be sitting together, talk and eat. And perhaps, if you feel up to it, we might cuddle a little."

Hawke could _just_ hear the soft gasp coming from the elf, and wide green eyes swivelled back to him, asking him wordlessly if Sebastian was _serious_?

"Only if you want to, Fenris," he promised softly.

The elf sagged slightly between them, even if he kept up with their pace. His head hung for a moment until he spoke again from under the curtain of white hair, shielding his expression. "I...I'd love that. I really would."

...

I seemed like Fenris really meant it when he said that.

Hawke had barely settled in the large sofa he preferred when he suddenly found himself with a lap full of elf. He blinked, remaining frozen in place for a moment until he heard Sebastian's soft laughter. Fenris remained ramrod straight in his lap, but the brother settled next to them on the sofa and leaned against Hawke contently, seemingly not bothered by how _strange_ this was.

Well, if Sebastian wasn't bothered, Hawke wasn't going to be either.

He wrapped his arms around his elf's waist carefully, pulling him back when he found no resistance. He made sure Fenris came all the way back to lean against his chest, and _somehow_ it worked. After a bit more of uncomfortable shifting Fenris suddenly relaxed, going limp on top of Hawke and leaning his head on a broad shoulder. How nobody was currently being stabbed by any parts of Fenris' armour was a mystery, but not something he was currently willing to question.

And Hawke _would_ have been comfortable to stay like this. He really would've.

 _If Fenris would just stop squirming every other minute, driving deeper into Hawke's lap each time until he was sitting straight on his crotch – which obviously decided to stir with interest._

"Can't get comfortable?" Sebastian's voice was worried, and Hawke could hit himself for thinking with his dick first. Fenris had to be squirming for a reason and he really should be thinking about his lover's well-being first.

"It's... there's no need to be concerned."

"Fenris, you can tell me," Hawke scolded softly, feeling a bit guilty and loosening his arms. "Shouldn't I hold you this tight? Would you rather sit next to us after all? We want you to be comfortable."

"You worry too much," came the grumbled reply and Hawke blinked as he tried to process that, watching Fenris pull away and sit up straight on his lap again. To his surprise the elf turned further, shifting to sit sideways and lay his legs down over Sebastian's lap. He gave Hawke a levelled look.

"I'm fine." _But with such a flat voice, how should Hawke believe this?_ "I am not uncomfortable with the... the touches or being held. I like this."

"That's good to hear," Sebastian soothed, reaching out to gently touch Fenris' cheek. Two breaths hitched at the tender touch, and Hawke realised belatedly one of those had been his own. He found that breath stuck in his throat when Fenris leaned in though, tilting his head into the touch like a cat demanding to be petted.

Sebastian's face spoke of a wonder Hawke had only seen him express in the Chantry so far, but the rogue complied to the silent demands and brushed his fingers further over dusky skin. Soon enough he was trailing his fingers lightly through Fenris' hair, and the contented sound the elf made sounded suspiciously much like purring.

How was Hawke supposed to resist this, _really_?

He reached up hesitantly, sliding his fingers into Fenris' hair on the other side. There was the tiniest jump in the warrior's body, but the contented sound immediately increased, his face softening in what almost looked like smiling.

With a quick glance to the side Hawke noted Sebastian was positively beaming, and he would admit he himself was more than a little pleased with the reactions from their broody elf. After all the reluctance to touch and be touched, this was a more than pleasant surprise.

It kinda made Hawke wonder if the problem so far had perhaps been simply shyness after all. Not that it was likely for _Fenris_ to admit that.

Hawke leaned up, pressing a light kiss to the soft, smooth skin of Fenris' cheek. It was sweet and he didn't really mean anything by it other than showing his affection. He was perfectly capable of _not_ thinking with his dick, thank you very much. What mattered was Fenris' comfort and that sweet little noise he made, and Sebastian's surprised sound and those hot lips slanting over his own as his face was cradled between two strong hands.

 _Oh_.

His body reacted before his mind did, and his fingers were tangling in white hair on each side as he pulled Fenris closer, the chaste kiss to the cheek nothing but a distant thought as they practically tried to devour each other all at once. It was all lips and teeth and heat – and fuck, Sebastian was still sitting next to them and would probably be offended? But Fenris tasted like wine and something husky like his voice, and Hawke couldn't _think_. All he knew was Fenris was squirming again, pressing down on Hawke's crotch that was undeniably taking an interest now – he'd been holding back for weeks and now he got a kiss like this? _Of course_ he was taking an interest!

Eventually he managed to bring just enough space between them to mutter Sebastian's name urgently, even if Fenris' lips were doing a pretty good job at making it near-impossible to understand. Luckily the brother had good hearing.

A moan lodged in his throat when the heat on his side shifted, mostly retreating until he felt the hot breath on his ear.

"Go on luv, don't let me stop you both. I'll be here enjoying the show."

They both faltered, and Fenris finally pulled back enough to give Sebastian an uncertain look. Hawke followed the example, swallowing heavily as he saw the man kneeling on the sofa next to them, grinning excitedly. When Fenris made a move towards him Sebastian simply grabbed the warrior's shoulder, only giving him a chaste little kiss before pushing him back.

"That's not the sort of thing you want to be doing with me, luv."

"I- but I do-"

Sebastian shook his head and Hawke squirmed under Fenris, drawing the elf's attention back.

"I will not break my vows fer a moment of passion. Your luv alone is more than enough fer me, more than I would've dared to ask fer."

 _What was that about not thinking with his dick? Yes, well, it seemed to be a talent. He hadn't made Fenris uncomfortable after all, but Sebastian instead._

"We'll stop," he muttered embarrassedly, lowering his hands to Fenris' hips to push him away from his crotch. Fenris squirmed a little harder, trying to make him stop pushing and clearly unhappy with the way things were going now, even if he didn't say anything about it.

"No. Keep going." Sebastian kissed Hawke's cheek before slipping off the sofa, moving to the large plush chair on the other side of the fire. "I made no vows about _watching_ passionate acts. Surely this is the best test the Maker could send me to see if I can resist the temptations of the flesh."

"...not arguing that." Hawke wouldn't argue that even if he could. He was already too worked up to really want to stop, and if Sebastian said it like that it seemed like it was a good thing for all of them. Even if he would honestly question if it was the Maker's doing Fenris was already grinding down on his hard cock.

"At least get rid of the armour," he finally stated, a small nervous break in his voice. Fenris paused before giving him a curt nod, deft hands working buckles and straps to strip himself quick and efficiently. Hawke did not hesitate helping out, seeing the elf stripped down to his tunic and leggings fast enough. When the tunic was lifted, Hawke had to stop to swallow heavily and try not to gape.  
 _Fenris was just too beautiful._

It wasn't the first time he saw Fenris shirtless – nor naked, even. But before it had always been in a practical setting; clothes being taken off after getting drenched in spider guts or simply taking a quick dip in a stream on Sundermount to wash away the dirt and the sweat of the day. Never in an intimate setting like this. Never this close either.

Hawke had already latched on, skin smooth under his lips as he worked them up over the lyrium-lined chest. His hands roved over a strong back, all muscles and scars and goosebumps. Fenris arched against him willingly, pressing his chest closer and gasping when Hawke's lips closed around a nipple. He suckled gently, teeth grazing at the nub as it hardened, but not biting it. Not hurting – never hurting Fenris. Yes, he was a strong elf who didn't need coddling, but that didn't mean Hawke was willing to see him hurt.

"Hawke..." The voice fluttered softly in the air, deep and arousing and instable. _Maker._

He moved over, giving the other nipple the same attention, even the slide of his teeth a smooth caress on the hairless elven chest, where it would give the lightest of rasps on most human men. He sucked a little harder, pulling the nub out until it was hard and pointed against his flicking tongue, and only released it with a soft popping sound when the strong fingers in his hair _tugged_. Hawke glanced up as he gave a few more delicate licks to Fenris' nipple, grinning at the way Fenris had tilted his had back just that little bit. He could feel a soft rumble of content in the elf's chest under his lips, and was instantly determined to have him _make that sound again._

He started on a path of kisses, making his way down Fenris' chest as far as their position would allow him, lips working over smooth tanned skin between the lyrium lines. He could feel the way his beard brushed against the elf's skin, could feel the light twitches when it tickled and the sharp intake of breath when it did more.

No. That breath wasn't Fenris.

Hawke's eyes flickered to the side for a moment, and his eyes lidded when he noticed the captivated look on Sebastian's face. He seemed _absorbed_ in them, bright blue eyes wide as they followed the arch of the elf's body on Hawke's lap, the flex of muscles when Hawke reached across to kiss elsewhere. Hawke licked his lips, feeling his cock twitch in arousal just at the way Sebastian was watching.

 _Aroused_. Intrigued. Visibly turned on under the robes he was wearing too.

Testing his strength against the temptations of the flesh. Hawke knew he really should be nice to his lover, but after seeing that glazed over look in his eyes, he couldn't help but want to tease. Give him a _real_ challenge against these temptations.

The fingers tugged on his hair again, a soft sound indicating impatience. Right as he noticed Sebastian _noting_ how he had stopped, Hawke was back to business. He rocked his hips up against Fenris' ass, dragging a long line up Fenris' chest with his tongue, passing over lyrium and dark skin alike and merely brushing over half a nipple. As he nibbled lightly on a collarbone he could feel the elf squirm.

"Hawke." The deep voice was somehow even huskier, even more gravelly than before. Also more urgent, more needy, and Hawke pulled away to give the other a coy little smile, licking his lips.

"No good?"

" _More_ Hawke. Don't stop."

"More of what? This?" He leaned in to lightly nip at the elf's collarbone again, his hands sliding around to take a firm hold of his buttocks and _squeezing_. He heard the gasps of Fenris and Sebastian overlap, and he grinned to himself as he started kneading softly.

Fenris squirmed more, hips rocking back to press further into Hawke's hands, back arching to tempt his mouth to travel lower again. But Hawke would have none of it, not now. His lips and teeth made a slow job of turning skin entirely pink where it was drawn taut over the collarbone while his hands squeezed and kneaded and teased, making no attempts to even rid Fenris of his leggings.

Finally the elf gave in to a whine, hips suddenly thrusting forward and making them both gasp. Fenris was hard as a rock between their stomachs, confined in tight fabric, and it only made Hawke want more.

"Fer the luv of Andraste, man, stop teasing!"

Hawke laughed, earning himself a light smack to the side of his head from a frustrated elf. He grinned up proudly and leaned his weight to the side, arms wrapping around Fenris' body to hold him close while carefully laying him down on the sofa. With a casual movement he shifted himself to kneel over Fenris, fingers curling around the hem of those tight legging. His eyes flickered up only to receive a curt nod of approval, and he slid the leggings down slowly, revealing the long slender legs he _knew_ held far more power than you'd expect from the sight. As if to prove that immediately, heels hooked behind Hawke's hips to pull him closer, until Fenris could wrap his legs around the larger man's waist.

There was only a faint trace of nervousness to Fenris' face, his pupils blown wide with lust and a shade of pink high on his cheeks. If anything, the long hard erection laying up against his stomach said enough about his opinion on all this.

Still Hawke teased, sliding his palms lightly over the dusky chest, massaging twitching muscles ever so lightly while drinking in the sight of Fenris naked beneath him. The elf was squirming again soon enough, his thighs tensing rhythmically as he started to rub up against Hawke's shirt.

A small patch of his shirt became wet and sticky and with that the teasing was over.

Suddenly devoid of patience Hawke leaned back, ripping his shirt off while he heard an almost moan of relief from Sebastian. Unlacing his breeches he tried to pull free from Fenris' vice-like thighs, fumbling to push the fabric down his hips to kick them off with socks and all.

And that short moment of instability, wobbling with one leg extended to kick the last bit of fabric off, was his mistake. Even though the consequences could hardly be defined as _bad_.

He found himself toppling back with a yelp, a small but strong hand splayed over his chest as it pressed him down against the armrest of the sofa. From the corner of his eye he could see Sebastian raising half to his feet in alarm, tenting in his robes practically obscene now, but their worry was unnecessary.

Hawke arched over the arm rest with a breathy cry of surprise and pleasure, his cock enveloped in a warm wet heat he had not expected. If it wasn't for Fenris' strong grip he might have overbalanced and toppled backwards off the couch, but two hands pinned his hips down firmly and one mouth devoured him as if the elf was truly planning to swallow him whole.

A moan echoed – or it could've been Hawke and Sebastian at the same time – and Hawke felt dizzy, overwhelmed. Tightness and heat enveloping him, he felt Fenris' tongue work against his cock and his throat around the head. Something in the back of his mind tried to tell him he should worry about Fenris choking like this, but then Fenris _swallowed_ and all he could do was keen.

 _All he knew was that he should never ever ask where Fenris learned this._

His hips twitched up when a finger trailed down from under his balls, pad rubbing through his cleft. His hands scrabbled to curl into Fenris' hair, desperate little petting motions to apologise for his sudden movement even if the warrior seemed hardly affected.

The finger pressed and Hawke yelped a warning, hands suddenly tensing in Fenris' hair to drag him off. He received a confused look that quickly seemed to draw in itself, clearly worried. He managed a reassuring sort of grin – Maker knows he wouldn't want Fenris to stop, even if he hadn't been expecting to end on bottom – but he needed a pause.

Luckily Sebastian had been paying attention.

"Here, use this."

Sebastian's voice was rough with arousal and his hands were shaking ever so slightly as he pressed a vial of oil in Fenris' hand. The elf blinked confused for a moment before it dawned on his face, and he offered Sebastian a sheepish smile.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, luv."

If Hawke wasn't mistaken there was a slightly hysterical edge to the priest's voice, and he found himself smirking despite his position. When Fenris noticed the smirk was returned, unspoken understanding passing between them. They wouldn't dare make Sebastian break his vows but... Hawke was nothing if he wasn't a tease.

But he was distracted of such cruel ideas soon enough when Fenris casually shrugged one of Hawke's legs over his shoulder, tipping the vial of oil to drizzle over the man's privates. Hawke made a soft sound much like a squeak, the cold oil intense on his heated flesh, especially after having been enveloped in Fenris' hot mouth before. The elf just offered another smirk, rubbing the oil down his cleft with two fingers before pressing at his hole once again, sliding the tip in easily this time.

"You were cuter when you were being shy," Hawke accused breathlessly, arching to press down on the finger nonetheless. It had been a long time since he'd done anything like this with his backside, usually being the one to top. Funnily enough the only one who'd show interest in his hole before had been a woman back in Lothering, so he wasn't used to much.

He deemed himself lucky Fenris was long, but not thick.

"Why, Hawke, would you rather I return to being uncertain? I thought it had been your intention to warm me up to this idea."

"Not _this_ idea per se-" He gasped, slim finger suddenly all the way inside. It felt odd and intrusive, yet maddeningly intimate and loving with the way _his boyfriend_ was looming over him, smiling ever so slightly. The finger moved and Hawke yelped, eyes closing as his hands came up again to grab Fenris' upper arms to cling to.

The elf grunted softly, hindered by Hawke's grip, and for a moment everything stilled. Hawke almost dared to blink his eyes open again when he felt warm hands pry his grip free from Fenris' arms, fingers entangling immediately as his arms were lead over his head. A soft kiss was pressed to the palm of each hand and he relaxed with a shuddering breath, not having realised how nervous this had made him.

But Sebastian had him. Fenris had him. He had not expected this, but in the care of his lovers he'd do anything.

"Are you alright?" Fenris was looking at him imploringly, still not moving until Hawke nodded.

"Just... uh, need to get used to this. Having this part is new to me."

"We got you, luv," the man behind him muttered affectionately, his hands squeezed lightly in a reassuring gesture. Hawke smiled and nodded.

"I love you. Both of you." He rolled his hips slightly, pushing down on that odd finger inside him. "Now get on with it before I chicken out."

"Patience, patience," Sebastian chastised lightly, amusement in his voice matching the smile playing over Fenris' lips.

The finger inside him started to move again, and he squirmed ever so slightly as Fenris moved and probed, stretching him slowly until he was no longer clenching down on that one finger so hard. Hawke tensed for a second when he felt the tip of the next finger brush against the ring of muscle, but managed to relax himself with an encouraging sound from Sebastian, his hands receiving more tender kisses where they were held over his head. The second finger slid in almost as easily as the first, and although it was a bigger stretch to get used to, it wasn't _more_ odd than just one had been.

So despite the increased stretching of the twisting fingers inside him, his body slowly relaxed, going limp on the armrest he lay sprawled over. A soft moan was swallowed when Sebastian's lips pressed to his own in a funnily chaste way, not seeming to match what was going on with his lower half at all. And before he knew it, his muscles were straining to accommodate the third finger pressing in.

Both hands held tenderly, Sebastian constantly reminding him of his presence, and the shifting and stretching of the fingers inside him so careful. Whether he was new to this or not, Hawke would have easily been able to handle it a little rougher. And yet... the feeling of being treated with such care from both lovers was exhilarating in its own way. Being treated like something fragile was just as new to him as bottoming, and he would have to admit he was rather loving the combination.

It felt almost too soon when Fenris pulled his fingers back. Hawke whined softly in protest, giving the elf a _look_ to say he wasn't supposed to stop, but all he got in return was a playful smile and his leg being allowed down on the sofa.

"Let's turn you to make it a little easier, hm?"

Hawke nodded dazedly as Sebastian untangled their fingers, reaching below him to help him up while Fenris lifted him from the other side. The motion wasn't thought through and Hawke found himself flipped more suddenly than expected, suddenly sprawled over the armrest and facedown in Sebastian's lap. The brother seemed startled, touching his shoulder nervously as Fenris chuckled and drew Hawke back a little by his hips.

Finding his balance again on the sofa, Hawke pushed away from Sebastian just enough he could safeguard the man's chastity – as far as that was an issue at this point – and shifted to spread his knees, offering his ass up willingly to the elf behind him. He grinned up at Sebastian, who calmed and smiled, allowing Hawke to rest the weight of his upper body on his thighs. It was a bit of a strain for them to kiss, but they managed a quick peck before Hawke's attention was back to the cool oil drizzling over his ass.

He glanced over his shoulder somewhat nervously, finding his hands being folded into Sebastian's again while Fenris rubbed the generous amount of oil around his hole, scraping some up from his skin to press it inside with a finger repeatedly. Only when Fenris took hold of his hard cock to slick himself up, Hawke turned back to his other lover again, leaning closer to press his face against the clothed chest.

Two hands around his own became one, and the freed hand gently stroked his hair like one would soothe a child. Once again Hawke felt heady, his mindset fluttering between lustful and _feeling loved_ , from the need to be taken to the need to be held. He couldn't recall having such gentle sex ever before but he was enjoying it more than anything, both lovers focused on him as if he was the centre of their universe. All the warmth and _fuck-_

He keened, pressing closer against Sebastian's chest as the swollen head of the elf's cock pressed into him. Fenris may not be particularly thick, he was clearly thicker than his three finger combined. But those strong oily hands stroked his flanks reassuringly while Sebastian whispered him sweet nothings, and Hawke slid into it deeper, losing logical thought as the long cock was eased inside of him with the gentleness befitting a mother to her hurting child.

Everything was just the fullness, the heat and the emotions now. Everything was Sebastian's smell and petting and Fenris' gently rocking hips.

Everything was him arching to gasp as the elf gripped his backside to drive in harder.

And just as fast, the gentle intimacy was gone. Sebastian gripped both his hands tight, no longer petting him as Fenris set a pace, fucking into Hawke with what almost felt like a punishing pace, even if Hawke knew better. Fenris was taking good care of him and even if he would slip up in his lust, Sebastian was _right there watching_.

He gasped and moaned, ass pressing back into sharp hips, and he saw the flash of Fenris' brands even behind closed eyelids. The elf grunted, grip tightening as moans started to spill over Hawke's lips in a constant stream, the pleasure seeming to fill his whole body from that one important point of contact.

Heat and pressure, so full- He cried out when Fenris hit that one spot inside him, hands scrabbling for a better hold on Sebastian. He could hear the small dismissive sound he may have taken for a scoff if it wasn't Fenris. No, this was victory and they all knew it.

Hawke didn't mind this victory at all. He didn't see himself as the loser when the elf started to pound right into his prostate with an increasingly hard and fast pace.

He barely noticed how his own moans and cries were rising in volume, not until Sebastian released one of his hands to reach over his back. The pace grew slightly slower again, even if Fenris sounded frustrated over it. Hawke was dizzy, clinging to his lover and pressing back against the other.

And then there was a tight grip on his cock. A sharp thrust to his prostate timed with a twist of Fenris wrist, and the blinding pleasure cut off his breathing altogether. With a hoarse cry he released, riding on the continued thrusts into his prostate as he spilled all over the armrest of the sofa, Sebastian's encouraging cooing and Fenris' hungry moans loud in his ears.

His knees wobbled, weight collapsing down before being hitched up again, a strong arm wrapping around his waist to keep him up while Fenris groaned and panted. Everything became too sensitive, but Hawke moaned for his lover nonetheless, rocking back into him as he sought his own release.

It came as sudden as Hawke's own, a low moan of pleasure as Fenris' hips stuttered and his seed filled him up. The elf arched, all beautiful lines and curves from where Sebastian and Hawke were watching entranced. He collapses just as fast as Hawke, pushing away to fall back on the sofa rather than crushing Hawke.

And if he didn't make a delectable sight, flushed with exertion, panting, softening cock glistening with his own seed.

Hawke supposed he would make quite the sight himself, considering the way the elf's eyes opened to leer at his backside. Or, perhaps, because he felt the slow trickle of hot liquid on the back of his thighs, making him twitch at the ticklishness.

With the support of the Chantry brother Hawke managed to get upright and slowly ease back on the sofa as well, stretching slightly stiff limbs over the much abused armrest and snuggling unapologetically against Fenris's side. His face pressed to the dip of the elf's waist, he sighed contently, feeling tired fingers card through his sweaty hair.

It only took perhaps a minute for Sebastian to return to them, inexplicably wearing one of Hawke's shirts and breeches as he knelt by the sofa and gently wiped his lovers clean where they lay.

"What...what's with the change of clothes?" Hawke blinked up at the man, sleepy and comfortable. It must have been his half dozing state that had him miss the nervous chuckle.

"Let's say you two gave me quite the show, luv. Don't worry 'bout it, I'll return y'r clothes to you clean."

Hawke blinked curiously, but was too tired to really mind. He shifted to make the cleaning easier before he curled into Fenris' side properly, only staying awake long enough to be sure Sebastian joined them on the narrow space. One arm slung around the priest's waist, he nodded off contently.


End file.
